


free fall with me

by akamine_chan



Series: free fall [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The partying had started early and Gerard, with his shaky grasp of sobriety, had escaped the bus for fresh air and an empty asphalt parking lot.  Frank, who’d made all kinds of promises to himself if they managed to get Gerard out of Japan in one piece, automatically followed him out.  Mikey trailed behind Frank like a silent shadow, just as determined to keep his own unspoken vows concerning Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	free fall with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopperblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopperblaze/gifts), [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts), [Roxy_palace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy_palace/gifts), [ro_mm_ck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/gifts), [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).



> Title stolen from _Spit The Dark_ by empires.
> 
> Beta by the beauteous Andeincascade.
> 
> Warning for incest, talk of substance abuse and sobriety.
> 
> Accidental Twitter prompts of _shivering, chapped lips_ \- mostly from Kopperblaze and Turps, but I was egged on by Cee_m, Roxy, Ms. Unfolding and many others. I love you all, but man, you guys enable me in the worst ways.

The partying had started early and Gerard, with his shaky grasp of sobriety, had escaped the bus for fresh air and an empty asphalt parking lot. Frank, who’d made all kinds of promises to himself if they managed to get Gerard out of Japan in one piece, automatically followed him out. Mikey trailed behind Frank like a silent shadow, just as determined to keep his own unspoken vows concerning Gerard.

It wasn’t until his second circuit around the fleet of buses that Gerard noticed he had company. It filled him with a sad sort of anger, because as much as he wanted to insist that he was fine, that Frank and Mikey didn’t have to worry, he knew just how thin the line he walked really was. They didn’t trust him; he didn’t trust _himself_ some days. That was part of the wreckage of his life that he was still rebuilding. He tried not to take it personally.

“I’m fine. It’s just—” Too loud, too bright, too much.

“Yeah,” Frank agreed. “You’re fine. But we figured you could use the company.”

Mikey slung his arm around Gerard’s shoulder and pulled him close, burying his nose into the hair at Gerard’s temple. “Here for you,” he mumbled, because it was important to make sure that Gerard _knew_. “Always.”

It made something in Gerard’s chest tighten, the unconditional love that Mikey had always, fucking always, offered. Frank, too, had been there for Gerard in his own way, even when Gerard hadn’t been able to see past his next hit and his next high.

Frank wrapped his arms around both of them and squeezed hard. Gerard let himself be held, concentrating on inhaling, exhaling, waiting for the panic and the fear to settle down into something bearable again.

He backed away from Mikey and Frank, disentangling himself. He wasn’t ready to go back to the bus and try to deal with the incessant, relentless craving that coiled in his gut. Last night he’d lain in his bunk, staring at the ceiling until he thought he was going to scream. “I’ll be fine.” He waved his hand around vaguely, indicating the parking lot. “I’m just gonna—”

“Wander around like a bum and get picked up by security.” Mikey shook his head. “No. Let’s just sit down for a while. We’ll keep you company.” He dropped to the ground, all awkward knees and angles.

Frank nodded in agreement. “Don’t wanna have to bail you outta jail, dude.” He grinned. “Plus, you know what they do to guys like us…”

Mikey groaned, pulling Frank down to sit against the side of the bus.

Frank held out his hand. “C’mon, Gee. Sit with us.”

Gerard hunched deeper into his hoodie and rocked back on his heels. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to sit still for any length of time. He looked longingly toward the empty expanse of blacktop before taking Frank’s hand and letting himself be tugged down.

It was the tail end of summer and there was more than a hint of fall in the air; Frank was wearing a couple of shirts and a sweatshirt under his hoodie, but he still started shivering. Gerard turned in toward Frank, slipping his arm around Frank's shoulders, trying to share his body heat. Mikey did the same on Frank's other side, hand resting solidly on the back of Gerard's neck.

It was exactly where Frank had always wanted to be, between Mikey and Gerard, safe and warm.

The itch started again and Gerard picked at the hole in the knee of his jeans, just to keep his fingers busy and out of trouble. He tried not to notice how they trembled and for the first time in his life, they felt clumsy and useless. Gerard hadn’t touched his art supplies since he’d sobered up; he was too afraid to try.

Frank grabbed Gerard’s twitching hand and held it, squeezing once and slanting a smile at him. “You’re gonna be okay, Gee. We’re gonna make sure of it.” Frank leaned his head against Gerard’s shoulder.

Mikey scratched gently at the back of Gerard’s neck, making heat spark across his nerves. “We’ve got you,” he murmured over Frank’s head, meeting Gerard’s eyes. 

He and Mikey hadn’t ever talked about what was between them; they didn’t need to. They’d always been there for each other.

But now there was Frank.

Frank, who'd watched the way Mikey and Gerard touched, sharp-eyed and speculative. To anyone else, it was just the casual brush of hands, bodies, but Frank saw something _more_.

Gerard looked at Mikey, eyebrow raised. It was not a good time, it was probably the worst time in the history of worst times, but something in Gerard's blood whispered _now now now_ and wouldn't be silenced. Mikey nodded, a bare movement of his head. 

"Frankie," Gerard murmured, cupping Frank's face between his hands and gently tilting it up. Frank's eyes were _huge_ and he shivered against Gerard. "Frank." Gerard sighed and pressed their lips together.

Gerard's lips were chapped and shouldn't have felt so good, but they did. Gerard kissed him again, rubbing his mouth against Frank’s. Frank made a soft, hungry sound in his throat and tried to move closer, wanting to savor the roughness. Gerard was so warm against him and he could feel the echo of heat from Mikey behind him. It was close to perfect, if only Gerard would open his mouth and—

"My turn," Mikey said, and his long fingers traced along Frank's jaw, turning Frank to face him. He and Frank had been moving toward this moment for years, inevitable, like the incoming tide. Mikey had been patient.

Mikey's mouth was softer than Gerard's and his tongue was wet, sliding against Frank's lips until Frank let him in with a gasp.

"So pretty," Gerard said, pressing a kiss to the spot behind Frank's ear as Mikey explored Frank's mouth. “My pretty boys.” Gerard smoothed his hands under Frank's layers and Frank felt like each finger was leaving behind an indelible mark on his skin, branding him.

Frank made another noise as Mikey pulled away, replacing his mouth with his thumb, stroking. He closed his eyes and shuddered at how swollen his lips felt, tender and sensitive.

Gerard couldn’t get enough of the little sounds Frank was making. Mikey’s focus moved from Frank to Gerard and he reached out to cup the back of Gerard’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. When he leaned back, Mikey’s eyes were wide behind his glasses. “Can we keep him, Gee?” he asked quietly. He knew that Gerard wouldn't say no, but _Frank_ needed to know that.

“Please,” Frank whispered, turning toward Gerard. “Please, I want—both of you—it’s always been both of you—”

“Shhh.” Gerard couldn’t stop touching Frank, skating his knuckles across Frank’s cheek. “There’s no rush, Frankie. Me and Mikey aren’t going anywhere without you. Got all the time in the world.”

“I’ve waited so long already,” Frank said unhappily. “Wanted, needed—”

“I know.” Gerard looked away for a moment before meeting Mikey’s eyes. He had a lot to make up for. “I’m an addict, Frank, and I’ve been sober for 47 days. I still have a way to go.”

“We’ll be with you every step of the way,” Mikey said, and once again Gerard marveled at how fucking lucky he really was. “Right, Frank?”

Frank tried to pout, but the corners of his mouth kept turning up. “Yeah, I guess.”

“You guess?” Gerard echoed in mock indignation. He dipped his head down and nipped at Frank’s throat, leaving a faint red mark behind.

"Oh," Frank breathed. "More."

"As much as you want," Mikey said. "You're ours now." He took Frank's hand in his and squeezed, while Gerard did the same with Frank's other hand. In unison, Gerard and Mikey scooted closer, surrounding Frank with their warmth. He wondered if he'd ever be cold again.

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] free fall with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425703) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)




End file.
